


All I Ever Wanted

by Lothiriel84



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Introverted character, Short Story Saturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>All I ever wanted / All I ever needed / Is here in my arms / Words are very unnecessary / They can only do harm</i> (Depeche Mode)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Ever Wanted

People used to think he was antisocial, but there was more to it than met the eye.

He actually enjoyed spending his time with a small group of friendly people, such as his former colleagues at MJN – a certain First Officer’s relentless teasing notwithstanding. Noisy crowds were another matter entirely, to the point that he retreated into himself and silently prayed for the ordeal to be over soon.

Theresa seemed to understand this, and she didn’t mind coming up with an excuse so that they could escape to the quiet of their flat. Martin loved her even more for that.


End file.
